


five hundred five

by soonyoung (fauxette)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Kind of! I pictured them really young in this so, Lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxette/pseuds/soonyoung
Summary: minghao and junhui play a little game between them.





	five hundred five

**Author's Note:**

> half k childhood flufflets seem to be the only thing i know how to write abxhdhdhjf?? enjoy little softs in love

"higher." minghao has his eyes comfortably shut,his fingers tapping a light rhythm against his ribs.

the room is so dark around them that familiar shapes gain a spectral indigo outline, but the air rolling in in wafts through the window is warm and damp and the sheets under their heels are cold so minghao continues to keep his eyes closed.

junhui hums again,his i'm seriously just picking a random number but i'm making it seem like i'm putting real work into it hum and the younger boy finds himself smiling with his eyes closed.

"four hundred ninety two." junhui states and minghao can taste the number on the middle of his tongue. it tastes like ink and sleep. he clicks his tongue at the older boy laying in bed by his side.

"nts,higher."

"eight hundred."

"eight hundred and what?"

"just eight hundred."

minghao bursts in a giggle fit at this and when he opens his eyes he's met with junhui's face a mere inches away,resting propped on his elbow.

the pitch dark dissolves suddenly and minghao inhales abruptly, the three digit number he has had registered in his brain slowly erasing itself along with the hue of the august night air.

"lower. you're bad at this."

keeping his eyes open he notices junhui pursing his lips and making a little side by side motion with his mouth as he's seemingly thinking. minghao finds it really funny how when junhui has made him guess a number he's given up after three times,throwing his face in the pillows. but that was what seemed like decades ago, when the sky was still scarlet and their tanktops were sticking to their backs.

junhui is on his five hundred eleven thousandth try and minghao has to blink sleep away from his lashes.

"six hundred sixty six."

"shut up," minghao chuckles again and pushes randomly at junhui's body with just the tips of his fingers. "lower."

"a million! seven million! orange!"

"now you're just being stupid."

"you're stupid. this game is stupid."

minghao turns his head to meet his friend's gaze which is feigning insult, and when their eyes meet it feels adhesive. 

three thousand eight hundred seventy one seconds pass before minghao looks away and he's glad the world has shut all of it's lights off because otherwise junhui would be able to see him blushing under him.

he feels incandescent. radiant. 

the pulse in his throat hitches. 

junhui lets out a little hum again as he's pushing himself to lay on his back an arm away, but this time minghao can't really tell what it means. 

he swallows it whole anyway, the aftertaste lava on the roof of his mouth.

maybe that's just a hemorrhage in his brain from trying to conceal his heartbeat too hard.

junhui starts tapping the rhythm of a song minghao knows half of the words to into the bottom of the bunk bed above them and minghao scans the stickers gradually peeling off of the wooden surface. it's so dark that he can only make out the shape of them.

junhui is funny,minghao thinks. giving up when he was just so close to guessing the exact number minghao had in mind. 

five hundred five. 

minghao smiles to himself. junhui doesn't know that's the exact number of freckles on junhui's nose and cheeks and collarbone added up to the number of wrinkles that form at the corners of his eyes everytime he's happy added up to everytime junhui has made minghao laugh so hard he cried added up to the times minghao has tasted copper and ink and dandelions.

minghao has counted. he's checked and done the maths five hundred six times,for good measure.

it really is a stupid game.

but minghao has faith that junhui will guess it someday.


End file.
